bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Newer York
Location Newer York is located on the cyberformed Scorching-Sands Zone, directly over what was once Older York (the unaltered Scorching Sands Zone can still be accessed through many time portals). This is all located on the Eastern United States Regions. Newer York is surrounded by suburbs, smaller cities, and the Cyberformed Plains, which stretches down past The Capitol and covers an area of several states, mostly on the northeast coast of the Eastern United States Region. Description Newer York is a massive, sprawling, multilevel Government megacity, modeled after Older York. Newer York is futuristic and covered in technology. Its lower levels reach down to the core, while the city hall, otherwise known as the New Twin Towers, reach up over 800 levels into the sky. Newer York is policed by Terran Security and standard city guards. It is one of the largest Earth based Government cities. It was created following the cyberforming of almost all of Earth. Players can acquire a home in the city if they please. They use Space Credits as standard currency, but will accept Gold, USD, and other forms of currency. The city is the site of many quests and major encounters, and is a commercial and political hub of Earth. Many members of groups such as the Flat Earthers and Anti-Vaxxers hide in the deep lower levels of Newer York. Notable Locations * New Twin Towers: The New Twin Towers function as Newer York's city hall, spanning from the core to the sky. It is the center of Newer York's politics and legislation, and contains Military stations. * Upper Levels: Newer York's Upper Levels consist of the tall skyscrapers in the city. They are filled with high class civilians and provide a great way for the player to acquire good quality items. * Ground Levels: The Newer York Ground Levels are bustling with civilian life. Vehicles range from all shapes and sizes, from old wheeled cars to futuristic hovercars. NPCs are made up of humans, aliens, robots, and animals. This is where the original Older York was located. * Older York: Older York is still standing and inhabited, and is located on the Ground Levels, in the center of the city. That specific area became very dangerous, plagued by a terrorist group, which continues attacking, no matter how many of its members are killed by the Military. Because of this, Older York was under martial law, and there were few civilians left in the area. Underneath it, within Older York's original foundations, the bodies of those who died in the Blood Moon Event are buried. The tombs were later destroyed in the far future. * Lower Levels: The Newer York Lower Levels is a rather dangerous place, especially if the player is still at a low level. The Lower Levels are infested with criminals, space pirates, rabid animals, rampaging robots, and much much more. However, it is a great place to start building up reputation with the City Guards and Terran Security by turning in criminals and taking down crime lords. * Suburbs: The Newer York Suburbs are small, ground based areas outside the main city. It is the easiest place in the zone to get a home base. Enemies * Muggers: Common enemies in the lower and ground levels. Muggers are criminals of varying species and strength, and can be armed with anything from a knife to a gun. They attack the player alone or in groups, and demand money from the player. If refused, they will attack. If a City Guard or Terran Security Unit sees them, they will attack the Mugger, either arresting or killing them. * Rampaging Robot: High level enemies in the bottom of the Lower Levels. They are made up of varying robots which have incalculable amounts of logic errors in their systems, causing them to attack organics. They usually fight with raw strength or laser weaponry. * Space Pirates: Space Pirates are rather common in the Lower Levels. They are mostly found in bars, drinking and laughing. They usually ignore the player unless provoked. * Rabid Animals: In the Lower Levels, many animals run unchecked. Most become rabid, and hostile to anyone they meet. They are rather weak, and can be easily killed. It is unconfirmed if they can be tamed. Category:Zones Category:Megacities